gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silin gun
Silin, Vyacheslav Ivanovich (1907–1975) - designer-gunsmith. Born in Tula career began in 1919 Born in Tula career began in 1919 at the Tula Arms Plant. at the Tula Arms Plant. Headed in TsKIB Shooting and Hunting Arms (Tula) to develop antitank grenade launchers, was directly involved in the creation of the main weapons for the BMP-1 and BMD - 2A28 gun. Headed in TsKIB Shooting and Hunting Arms (Tula) to develop antitank grenade launchers, was directly involved in the creation of the main weapons for the BMP-1 and BMD - 2A28 gun. In 1935 In 1935, when his involvement was developed quite a unique 7.62mm rapid-fire aircraft machine gun Sibemas (VI Silin, M. E. Berezin, P. Morozenko) with a rate of fire of 6,000 rounds. / min. with his participation has been developed quite a unique 7.62mm rapid-fire aircraft machine gun Sibemas (VI Silin, ME Berezin, P. Morozenko) with a rate of fire of 6,000 rds / min. with a revolving scheme automation. with a revolving scheme automation. Work on the design of such weapons was halted in the late 40's. Work on the design of such weapons was halted in the late 1940s. due to the shortcomings of this scheme. due to the shortcomings of this scheme. In 1939 In 1939, Silin participated in a competition to create a 7.62-mm machine gun. Silin participated in a competition to create a 7.62-mm machine gun. He developed a machine gun TCB-67, successfully passed field testing. He developed a machine gun TCB-1967, successfully passed field testing. VI Silin participated in the working out of air cannons VYa-23 and B-20. VI Silin, participated in the working out of air cannons VYa-23 and B-20. In the late 40's - early 50-ies. In the late 40's - early 50-ies. VI Silin tank guns were developed TKB-440 under the 7.62-mm rifle cartridge and TKB-458M under 7,62mm cartridge arr. VI Silin tank guns were developed TKB-440 under the 7.62-mm rifle cartridge and TKB-458M under 7,62mm cartridge arr. 1943 In the 50-ies. 1943 In the 1950-ies. Silin were tested on a revolving scheme, 23-mm cannon TKB-505 and 30-mm gun TKB-515. Silin were tested on a revolving scheme, 23-mm cannon TKB-505 and 30-mm gun TKB-515. While working in TsKIB COO since 1960 While working in TsKIB COO since 1960, as chief and chief designer of VI Silin spearheaded the development of anti-tank grenade launchers. as chief and chief designer of VI Silin, spearheaded the development of anti-tank grenade launchers. In 1960-1963. In 1960-1963. he, together with AT Alekseev developed a 73-mm heavy machine grenade launcher SPG-9, which is significantly faster than the best modern foreign models of similar value. he, together with AT Alekseev developed a 73-mm heavy machine grenade launcher SPG-9, which is significantly faster than the best modern foreign models of similar value. In the years 1961-1966. In the years 1961-1966. he, together with VI Zaitsev, NS Pasenko and VI Volkov has developed a brand new 73-mm smoothbore semi-2A28 gun to fight the enemy's manpower. He together with VI Zaitsev, NS Pasenko and VI Volkov developed a fundamentally new 73-mm smoothbore semi 2A28 gun to fight the manpower of the enemy. Lenin Prize winner, was awarded the Order of Lenin, the Order of the Patriotic War II degree, 2 Orders of Red Banner of Labor. " Lenin Prize winner, was awarded the Order of Lenin, the Order of the Patriotic War II degree, two Orders of Red Banner of Labor. " Dvuhstvolny aircraft machine gun TSKVSV-19 "system VI Silin chambered for 7,62mm - coaxial machine gun with an interdependent work arrangements locking trunks, acting on the principle of removal of powder gases, characterized in that in order to stem posts reciprocate without recoil gas chamber made of the total for both barrels. Dvuhstvolny aircraft machine gun TSKVSV-19 "system VI Silin chambered for 7,62mm - coaxial machine gun with an interdependent work arrangements locking trunks, acting on the principle of removal of powder gases, characterized in that in order to stem posts of reciprocating motion without the recoil gas chamber made of the total for both barrels. It has two pistons that sit on the common stock, the control mechanisms work machine guns, and provided the alternate action of powder gases, alternating with shots discharged from the trunks, indicating rod motion and back and forth. Has two pistons that sit on the common stock, the control mechanisms work machine guns, and provided the alternate action of powder gases, alternating with shots discharged from the trunks, indicating rod motion and back and forth. External links *http://www.rusarchives.ru/victory65/pages/12_24_1.htm Category:Light machine guns